ideas_for_video_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Marvel Ultimate Comics
Lego Marvel Ultimate Comics is a lego video game whose levels are actually based off of the actual comics. I admittedly haven't read that much Marvel, so feel free to recommend runs and graphic novels you like. Disclaimer: I use custom LEGO characters NOT created by me unless otherwise noted. I do not mean any infringement on their creators, and if YOU the creator object to me using them, I will take them down. (although you will have to convince me of your validity as the creator). Abilities * Acrobatics: Characters with acrobatics can use special poles and climb special walls to get to higher places. * Aquatic: Characters with sea gear or who are aquatic can dive beneath water. * Big: Big characters can pull double green handles. * Blade: Characters with Blades can cut ropes and vines. * Camera: Characters with cameras can take photos. * Charm: '''Female characters can talk to guards at windows with hearts on them to open certain areas. * '''Cracked: Some characters can break cracked bricks. * Dig: Some characters can dig up buried bricks. * Electricity: Electro and other characters can charge generators. * Explosive: Characters with explosives can destroy silver bricks. * Flight: Iron Man and other characters can fly. (Hub only) * Freeze: Characters like Iceman can freeze bricks. * Glide: '''Iron Man and others can glide across gaps. (Story only) * '''Government Access: Some characters can use pads to access government areas. * Grapple: Characters like Spider-Man can pull on red grapple handles. * Hazard: Characters with Radiation immunity can walk through radiation. * Laser: Can melt gold bricks. * Law: Lawyers can talk to judges to solve puzzles. * Magnetism: Magneto and others can use magnetism on blue bricks. * Mechanic: Inventors Iron Man and spider-man can repair broken objects. * Mind Control: Characters like Professor X can take control of people with a question mark over their head. * Power Cosmic: Cosmic characters can build with cosmic bricks. * Regenerate: Some characters can regenerate from injuries like Deadpool and Wolverine. * Shape: Characters like Mr. Fantastic can use shape pads to change shape. * Shield: Characters with shields can block and reflect lasers. * Short: Small characters can squeeze through small hatches to access certain areas. * Stealth: Characters can turn invisible or use disguise to get past cameras. * Super Sense: Detectives and characters with heightened senses can follow clue trails. * Super Strength: Characters who are strong can pull orange handles. * Tech: Smart characters like Iron Man and Reed Richards can interact with computers. * Telekinesis: Some characters can lift objects with a blue aura about them. * Teleport: Deadpool and other characters can use teleportation pads to access certain areas. * Wealthy: Wealthy characters can use money to bribe guards at windows with a dollar sign on them to open certain areas. Characters Free: *Balder the Brave *Heimdall *Honir *Human Torch **Standard **Johnny Storm **Johnny Storm (Human Torch) **Johnny Storm (Spacesuit) *Invisible Woman **Standard **Sue Storm **Sue Storm (Spacesuit) *Jane Foster **Standard **Dress *Loki **Standard **Classic **Suit **Young *Mister Fantastic **Standard **Reed Richards **Reed Richards (Spacesuit) *Odin **Classic *Spider-Man **Standard **Peter Parker (Blue Jacket) **Peter Parker (Origin) **Wrestler *The Thing **Standard **Ben Grimm **Ben Grimm (Spacesuit) **Ben Grimm (Underwear) **Classic **Disguise *Thor **Standard **Don Blake **Don Blake (Lab Coat) **Furs **Young *Tyr Purchase: *Agnar, King of Eagles *Agnar the Fierce *Arkin the Weak *Aske *Audumia *Aunt May *Baxter Bigelow *Bestia *Borr *The Burglar *Buri *The Chameleon **Standard **Special Suit **Spider-Man Disguise *Civil War Captain *Civil War Soldier *Crusher Hogan *Eleonore Brant *Embla *Eric Schwimmer *Executioner (Santiago Rivera) *Flash Thompson *French Soldier *Geirrodur *General Ross *Giganto *Gotron the Agile *Gullin *Hati *Hela *Ice Giant *J. Jonah Jameson *John Jameson *Karnilla *King Brimer *King Rugga *King Sindri *KGB Agent *Korg (Soldier) *Kronan Soldier *Liz Allan *Margus *Maxwell Shiftman *Mechano-Monster *Mole Man **Standard **Civilian *Mysterio **Quentin Beck (Alien Disguise) *Nato Soldier *Nedra *The Norn Hag *Police Officer *Queen Knorda *Raymond Warren *Rock Troll *Russian Guard *Russian Officer *Russian Pilot *Russian Soldier *Sally Avril *Sif **Young *Skoll *Skord *Skrull *Skrull #1 **Standard **Cow **Mr. Fantastic *Skrull #2 **Invisible Girl *Skrull #3 **Standard **Cow **Human Torch *Skrull #4 **Standard **Cow **The Thing *Skuld *Soldier *Storm Giant *Surtur *The Tinkerer *Tinkerer Goon *The Tomorrow Man *Tricephalous *Ugu *Ulfrin the Dragon *Uncle Ben *Urd *Vanna *Verdandi *Viking *Viking Woman *The Vulture *Ymir Levels Vehicles Notes * Although I have better knowledge with DC. The good thing about Marvel is that it has less indie comics (like vertigo) and every comic has some purpose so I won't have to cut anything out. Category:LEGO Category:Leostales Category:Video Games Category:Video Games developed in the United States Category:Marvel Comics Category:Games Based off Comics